Field Trip Revamped
by Da Lovable Dude
Summary: So i'm redoin this sorry excuse for a fic. Gohan and his class are taking a weekend trip to CC. Gohan's saiyan side is making is surfacing and Videl's not complaining one bit about the new Gohan. But throw in an insane Kami, Vegeta, and hormones, and some


Ok, as u can guess, this is a revamped version of Field Trip. It was a lot more popular then I thought it should be, cuz frankly, I thought it sucked ass. So I try to make this one better…and I'll prolly fail miserably…but read da fic and tell me whut u think compared to the original.

And yea, I used ta go by the name Majin Gohan or Inu-dude. I changed it on a suggestion. Lol its so damn true (ain't it shorty)

****

Field Trip

Chapter 1:Humiliation Of Veggie head

The sound of his sweat hitting the floor could be heard above the low hum of the GR. He could feel his muscles burn under the enormous strain put on them. He really should stop for the day…He'd done a decent amount of training already. He should go in, but… 

"KA-" he wouldn't let it happen this time…

"ME-" he would be ready for the day that he knew would eventually come…

"HA-" he refused to go through the pain of loss again…

"ME-" and 'decent' wasn't gonna cut it.

"HA!" a wave of pure energy poured from his outstretched hands. The sheer power made the tiled floor shake, as the attack shot away from him, only to circle the central pillar and come roaring back. Resisting the urge to dodge, he held his position, hands still outstretched, ready to catch the deadly ball of light.

"Gohan?" Goten called, jumping up and down trying to look into the window of the GR. He finally caught on to something and pulled himself up to the ledge. He was just in time to see the massive ki blast, slam into Gohan's waiting form. This wasn't anything new. He had watched his brother perform this exercise countless times. Only one thing was different…the ki blast was winning. 

Inside the Gravity Room, Gohan was slowly succumbing to the constant pull of the increased gravity, the ache of his muscles, and the drain on his power that trying to stop his own attack was putting him though. _'This was a mistake. I spuld never have kept training. The warrior blood that flowed through my fathers veins, does not flow through mind.' _

'NO! That's not true! I WILL be ready! If I'm not, Goten, mom, and everyone…I'm going to lose them all.' It were these same thoughts that had ignited a spark within him over seven years ago and had given him the power boost he needed to achieve his goal…Super Saiyan. It still achieved the desired effect. His ki skyrocketed, but he didn't let it consume him. He controlled it, forcing it out through his hands, creating a barrier between him and the destructive mass oh his own blast. 

Goten watched through his little window in fascination as his older brother began to fight the blast. It didn't surprise him. He'd seen this before, when his brother would draw from a seemingly limitless reserve that he always kept hidden away. But still…it was a sight to watch.

The initial blast was effortlessly deflected into a nearby wall. He wasn't worried about it though, it was made to withstand that type of punishment. He looked over towards the window where he saw Goten sitting at the window.

" It's time for dinner." Goten mouthed through the glass. Gohan nodded to him as walked toward the exit of his own GR. He had had Bulma build it for him a few weeks after the Cell Games. He kept it a secret from his mom since he knew she would not approve. She just did not see the point in staying strong or improving. All that mattered to her was that he studied and graduated from high school which thought of as a living hell. It did not matter to her that he had learned this stuff when he was 5. He shook his head and grabbed a towel off the rack as he neared the door and hit the button that opened the door and simultaneously lowered the gravity back to norm. He stepped out onto the grass and was immediately hit with the blurred form of Goten. 

The first words out of his mouth were," I'm hungry.", quickly followed by," What's to eat?". Goten made a face and said "Spaghetti." 

"Ahhhh. Damn it. Mom knows we hate that shit…and Goten…you didn't hear that, ok?." 

Goten who was now down on the ground trying to talk to a caterpillar, looked up and said "Hear what?" 

"Nothing." Gohan said quickly.

"GOHAN, GOTEN. DINNER. NOW!!!!!" Gohan winced as the shrill voice of, as Vegeta so rightfully named her, The Banshee Woman. 

He sighed, "C'mon Goten. I don't really feel like getting hit with…IT…anymore today. " Goten winced and nodded sympathetically." Come on. I'll race ya home for the first 20 slices of dessert."

"That's not fair. Your faster."

"Then I'll give you a head start."

"OK" Goten chirped happily and zoomed off.

__

Gohan waited all of a second before he was gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Thank you, once again for gracing us with your presence Mr. Son." The mocking voice of the homeroom teacher floated to Gohan's ears." Do you have an excuse ready this time?" 

"Yes sir, I-"

"Save it , I don't want to hear it. Now get to your seat. As I was saying before I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted." At this he glares up at Gohan who is slowly making his way to his seat, "We are being given the privilege to-" 

At that moment Videl burst through the door blurted a " Sorry I'm late sir" and made her way to her to her place next to Gohan and Erasa. Mr. Oblansk, who was breathing heavily now, said," OK. Now, as I was saying, we are going to-" 

Now the principal came running into the room," I have got great news student we are going to be spending the weekend at Capsule Corporation!" At this Mr.Oblansk screamed and whipped out a 9 mm and put several rounds into the principal and then, laughing insanely, shot himself in the head. After a few moments of complete silence, in which the class stared at the 2 corpses that now decorated their room, Sharpener asks stupidly," Is he dead?" as he stares at the cerebral fluids that are leaking out of his teachers head. 

"…should we give him CPR?" Erasa asked tentatively, also staring at the mass of blood that was Mr. Oblansk face.

Gohan reached over and nudged Sharpener," Hey man, you can do this! You can save him! Go for it!" 

Thinking he might possibly get extra credit points, Sharpener jumped up and yelled," I WILL DO IT!" and then runs down the steps and to his fallen, and most definitely dead, teacher, and proceeds to try and give the bloody carcass mouth-to mouth (ok, I would just like to say that the whole mouth ta mouth thing was my buddy Justins idea. Just for u man) 

Just then, the principal impossibly struggled to his feet and peeled back his shirt revealing a bulletproof jacket. " And the point is children, don't do drugs. Now I expect all of you to be back here at 8 A.M. tomorrow with your bags and a swimsuit. Class dismissed…and Sharpener…what the HELL are you doing?…wait…I don't even wanna know." And he left the room.

Sharpener, who didn't even notice his principal's departure. Began to beat on the teachers chest "LIVE DAMNIT! LIVE!" and went back to 'reviving' the teacher.

Up in the seats Erasa was looking down at Sharpener with stars in her eyes," Wow, hes so brave!"

Gohan gave a derisive snort," Yeah, leave it up to Sharpener to make out with a dead guy." (Once again, u can thank Justin for that…interesting idea…we find it funny as hell but we have a sick ass sense of humor)

As Gohan was flying home, the full impact of the principals announcement hit him and he began swearing non stop until he reached home _ What the hell was she thinking? I am going to beat your ass if anything goes wrong Dende, I swear to… wait you are Kami…uhhhh...shit…ummm… I'm just going to kill you. Ok?_

Are you feeling all right Gohan? The annoying voice in the back of his head that was the earth's current guardian, spoke through the unfortunate telepathic bond that he shared with Gohan. _You seem to be a little hostile today._

That's what happens when a certain God sends a class to the home of the winner of the World's Most Dangerous Man Award for 7 years running.

The next morning Gohan arrived at OSH at 7:59 to find all of his classmates standing out on the lawn. The first thing he asked was," Why are you guys dressed up." He aimed the question of course towards Erasa and Sharpener since Videl would never dream of wearing anything other than her long T-shirt and her biker's shorts._ Jeez, even piccolo varies his outfit even more than she does._ He was referring to the time when Chi-Chi had forced him to go to get a driver's license. 

" Like, why aren't you dressed up? We are going to home of the richest-"

" And hottest" Sharpener interrupted 

"-woman on the planet."

Videl glanced over at Gohan and saw that, indeed, he was not dressed up._ That's odd. Why wouldn't he want to make a good impression on Bulma Briefs?_

"So. It's not really a big deal." Gohan said shrugging.

"It's no big deal. What do you mean it's no big deal? We are going to the hottest woman on the planet's HOUSE and you don't thinks it's a big deal." Sharpener screamed at him. Gohan just shook his head 'no' with an uncharacteristic smirk on his face. By now there was a crowd of people around them.

"Oh. I get it know." Sharpener smirked," Your gay, aren't you Gohan." The crowd gasped and several, " Gohan's gay?" rang out. Gohan's smirk had now vanished to be replaced by a glare that would have made Vegeta proud. 

"Go ta hell Sharpie."

Sharpener who had been completely thrown off by Gohan's glare now regained his composure said," Prove that your not then." Gohan was about to answer when the hover bus pulled up and an annoying man with a loud speaker (no its not Hercule) screamed for them to get on the friggin' bus. Everybody made a mad dash for the bus. Well, almost everybody. Gohan just shook his head at the pathetic humans and slowly made his way over to the bus. Videl fell into step beside him.

"Hey Gohan…I'm not complaining or anything but you seem kind of…different today…"

Completely catching her off guard, he turned his new found smirk loose on her. Her knees went weak._ Oh…my…god…there is no way that this is Gohan…Gohan's not this hott…I never seen him look at me like that…oh shit…_Gohan had suddenly moved in front of her and she'd run right into him…he felt like a brick wall…_Oh God…_that smirking face was now just a few inches away from hers…if she just barely stood on her toes…"If your not complaining, then you must be enjoying this."

__

Videl found herself nodding dumbly. She couldn't believe this was the same Gohan that was always slightly nerdy and almost annoyingly polite. Now he was just…damn sexy…he was right…she WAS enjoying this. "GET YOUR SORRY ASSES ON THE BUS!" 

Videl quickly jumped away from Gohan, her face lighting up like a Christmas tree. There had been a whole bus load of kids watching! Rumors were undoubtedly running around now that she was pregnant with Gohan's child. Videl snorted. She was and Gohan were WAY too young to have kids. _But we could probably have a lot of fun trying._ Videl allowed her self a glance back at Gohan who was following her into the bus and glaring at every student who dared look at them and gave a small smile, accompanied by a huge blush.

The rest of the trip was pretty uneventful. Except for one incident when Gohan suddenly started chuckling. She asked what was so funny and he'd told her. People were indeed spreading rumors that they were sleeping together. She glared at him, semi-hurt that he thought the idea of them sleeping together was humorous," And what about that is so funny?"

He hadn't said anything, just given her an odd smile that made a small shiver run though her. She was sure he knew the effect he was having on her and it pissed her off so she snapped," Well maybe if you'd stop looking at me like that, then you wouldn't give people the wrong idea."

"Well if them having the wrong idea bothers you, then maybe we should make it the right idea."

Videl stared at him incredulously…there was no way Gohan had just suggested what she thought he did…she could feel herself growing a little warm.

"GET YOUR SORRY ASSES OFF THE BUS!"…ok so maybe it wasn't so uneventful.

The class slowly filed off, and as the whole bus thought that they screwed each others brains out every other night, no one was too surprised when the school nerd helped the most sought after girl off the bus but picking her up and setting her gently on the ground…weirder things had happened that day.

Apparently, the teacher had been given no further instructions and the class simply milled about the gigantic front yard for a few minutes before the rough voice of a familiar (to Gohan at least) pompous ass came over a loud speaker, " All of you pathetic earthlings drop to your knee's and bow before the Great Prince Vegeta!"

…Nobody moved.

" I said bow or I shall destroy you all!"

…Once again nobody moved.

" Fine then. You all just earned a one-way ticket to hell! Open the door Trunks." The door sprung open revealing a very pissed Vegeta. Vegeta had backed up as far from the door as possible and now charged towards the now open doorway. Unfortunately for Veggie, his top half was halted with brutal force in the form of a frying man that whipped out of nowhere and impacted with his forehead. Now the problem with this is that while the top half of him had been effectively stopped, his legs still had considerable momentum built up. So of course, they kept moving foreword, and his head was where his feet should be and vice-versa (its called a clothesline ppl, I can't fuckin describe it) Just as this happened Gohan, who had sprinted to the door, slammed it shut. 

What resulted was a new raises area on the outside of the door that looked distinctly like an upside down Vegeta A muffled "Ow" came from the dented door as it swung open revealing a still upside down Vegeta who was stuck in the door. On his forehead he had a mark from the frying pan. This was no normal mark, it did have the normal swelling but the swelling formed something. The class took one look one look at the unnatural swelling and burst out laughing. Few noticed Bulma Briefs step out the door looking smug. Vegeta who had managed to free himself from the door yelled, "Shut up" but no one noticed the short man as they were to busy rolling on the ground. "Woman! What are they laughing at?!" Shaking with silent laughter she handed him a mirror.

On his forehead was the words,' Victim of the Pan.' Then under that it said, ' Property of Bulma Briefs'

Aight ppl so whutcha think? Better den da orginal? Or should I not even waste my breath. Now if I do continue dis it will probably at one point turn away from da original story line. I might throw in a serious villain and better romance…well…my kind of romance anyway. I've writtin too much sappy shit. I like hormonal ad horny teenagers more. I might up da rating at R just so I can have more options. Tell me what u think. Now I'm just gonna tell u it really doesn't matter cuz this fic still ain't a democracy. But if enuf of u say no then I MIGHT keep it PG-13…or I can say screw u all and do it anyway…ok den. So be kind and review ppls.


End file.
